Some transports systems are known in the background art. The referenced patents disclose a transport system where the front of a trailer is fitted with a swivel caster or swivel casters and the tongue has a single hole that may float up and down a vertical, hitching rod. This is illustrated best in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,460 Patent entitled “Floating Hitching System” and issued Jan. 29, 2013.
The ability of the tongue to float up and down on the vertical rod allows the caster wheel to follow the terrain which avoids generating a rut in a lawn or damage to the wheel when an obstacle is struck. This is illustrated best in FIGS. 5A and 5B of U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,460 Patent entitled “Floating Hitching System” and issued Jan. 29, 2013.
The swivel caster/tongue transport system has the handling characteristics of a standard trailer, particularly the ease of backing compared to a wagon.
The swivel caster/tongue transport system applies little weight on the towing vehicle. The weight is distributed between the wheels of the trailer.
FIGS. 18, 19 and 20 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,608,211, entitled “Quick Connect/Disconnect Rope hitch” and issued Dec. 17, 2013, illustrate the use of various adapters that may be attached to the boom of a tractor-three-point hitch for towing of a transport using various hitching techniques.
The foregoing information reflects the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing information does not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.